La decisión de Hermione
by JAIMOL
Summary: Una decisión lo cambia todo. En este caso el castigo para una persona cuando se descubren las verdades sobre sus actos. One-shot con sexo asqueroso y violencia brutal basado en el capítulo 10 de Harry Potter, los reyes de las sombras.


**Este es One-shot especial relacionado con el capítulo 10 de mi historia Harry Potter, los reyes de las sombras. El capítulo detalla lo que hubiera pasado si Hermione hubiera aceptado asesinar a sus padres.**

 **Capítulo especial**

 **La decisión de Hermione Granger**

Mientras Hermione seguía en el baile siendo ajena a lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, claro que lo pensaba, pero en ese momento solo quería hacer feliz a Nott para esa noche tener acceso a lo que ella quería. En ese momento Theo la llevo a un lugar apartado y saco un medallón.

\- Este traslador nos llevara a mi casa Hermione.

\- Estoy lista.

Nott activo el traslador, al instante desaparecieron del castillo para acabar en una pequeña mansión a las afueras de Londres. En una habitación donde había una cama de matrimonio.

\- Bienvenida a mi casa Hermione.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que no hay nadie?

\- En verdad si que hay alguien Granger.

Nada más decir eso Hermione vio como de las sombras salían dos hombres, uno era Snape el otro era el padre de Nott al que reconoció ya que era muy parecidos.

\- Arrodíllate esclava - hablo Snape con autoridad - buen trabajo Theo.

\- La más lista, por favor, como si un sangre pura como yo, fuera a revelar mis secretos a una sangre sucia asquerosa.

Hermione ahora entendía que había sido todo una trampa. No lo comprendía debería haberlo visto venir, pero lo que no sabía era que en las últimas semanas de visitas con Snape este le había suministrado una poción para que confiara en Nott.

\- Bien Granger - hablo el señor Nott con voz seria - Snape me ha dicho que eres una buena sangre sucia que hace lo que le pide su amo, por eso hoy vas a tener tu última prueba para ver si estas dispuesta a tenerlo todo haciendo de todo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Lo sabrás dentro de poco, pero antes veremos si eres capaz de divertirnos.

Nada más decir eso los tres hombres se quedaron desnudos completamente, Hermione solo esperaban que fuera de uno en uno, la otra opción no la quería tener. De un fuerte movimiento de varita usado por Nott el vestido de Hermione quedo destruido, no solo el vestido, cualquier ropa de la muchacha era polvo, ahora estaba desnuda ante tres hombres que la iba a violar brutalmente, lo sabía, pero era su trabajo como esclava de Snape.

El primero fue Marcus Nott, el hombre simplemente cogió las piernas de la muchacha y tras abrirlas con fuerzas la penetro duramente, fue brutal, no hubo ni tiempo de relajación, la embestida fue salvaje. Pero no termino hay la cosa según la penetraba la colocaba de tal manera en la cama para que ella quedara encima de él.

\- Es tu turno Severus.

Hermione entonces comprendió que Snape la iba a follar por el culo, si le dolía por el coño no quería imaginarse el dolor que iba a sentir ahora después. Al cabo de unos segundos lo pudo atestiguar, Snape no tuvo miramientos ningunos y penetro su culo con fuerza, con toda su fuerza, la muchacha grito de dolor, era insoportable. Pero pudo gritar poco ya que Nott llego en ese momento e introdujo su pene en la boca de Granger.

\- Para eso existes sangre sucia - dijo Snape en su oido - para que podamos disfrutar de tu cuerpo, solo para eso, ese es tu destino, nada de grandeza, nada de gloria.

No podía decir nada, solo pensar para que su cuerpo no sufriera más de la cuenta, era difícil, muy difícil no pensar en la situación que estaba teniendo. Los tres hombres se iban cambiando de posición cada cierto tiempo, cada uno para disfrutar de los agujeros de la muchacha. Al cabo de varios minutos de fuertes penetraciones lo hombres fueron eyaculando en la boca de la joven, la cual cuando terminaron estaba casi desmayada por el intenso dolor que tenía.

\- Bien Granger, es hora de tu examen final.

\- ¿Qué, que tengo que hacer?

\- Hay dos personas inconscientes aquí, son una pareja, deberás follarte al hombre mientras nosotros nos divertimos con la mujer, tras eso deberás matarlos a los dos, pero no con una varita, sino con un cuchillo.

\- ¿Puedo ver a los prisioneros?

\- Claro Granger, seguro que te diviertes.

Al momento corrieron una cortina y Hermione miro aterrada a sus victimas, eran sus padres, no era posible.

\- ¿Mis padres?

\- En efecto Granger, cual es tu decisión.

Hermione entonces pensó que tenía que hacer, eran sus padres, la pareja que le había engendrado y cuidado, que gracias a ser una buena estudiante nunca le habían negado nada, pero por otro lado, de negarse perdería todo lo que había conseguido, además, si hacia su trabajo tendría acceso a una biblioteca antigua, llena de conocimientos.

\- Elige perra.

\- Tengo que pensarlo, por favor déjeme pensarlo unos minutos.

\- Bien pero no van a ser minutos agradables - dijo Nott sacando su varita y señalando a Granger - ¡Crucio!

La maldición de tortura le golpeo, Snape también se unió y la muchacha tubo que sentir el dolor de dos maldiciones al mismo tiempo. Al cabo de cinco minutos Hermione comenzó a hablar.

\- He, he de, decidido - los hombres dejaron de lanzar el hechizo - acabare con mis padres.

\- Bien, pero debes entender que debes hacerlo de tal manera que tus padres crean que lo haces por propia voluntad, que no estas bajo ningún contrato o presión.

\- Entiendo.

\- Bien, pues entonces es hora de empezar.

Nott despertó a los padre de Hermione que abrieron los ojos, vieron que estaban inmovilizados, pero lo que más le asqueo e indigno era ver que su hija estaba completamente desnuda junto a tres hombres.

\- Hermione - hablo la mujer - ¿Qué esta pasando?

\- Eso os lo responderé yo asquerosos muggles - dijo Nott con una sonrisa - su hija ha decidido unirse a la sociedad mágica completamente, por lo que sus padres son un estorbo.

Los padres de la muchacha miraron a su hija, pero al no ver señal de que fuera mentira se aterraron.

\- No puedes Hermione, hemos hecho todo por ti.

\- Tiene que ser así papa, de esta manera podré ascender en el mundo mágico.

\- Maldita zorra traidora, sabía que debíamos habernos negado a que fueras a esa escuela.

\- Pero su hija no es una zorra - dijo Theodore Nott - solo es una prostituta de mierda que acepta el pene de cualquier hombre para conseguir conocimientos.

\- Cierto padre - hablo Hermione interpretando su papel lo mejor que podía - pero es hora de que sepáis lo que os va a pasar.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

\- Bueno mientras su hija se dedica a follar a su marido, nosotros y otro grupo de amigos nos encargaremos de usted.

Nada más decir eso el muchacho se abrió una puerta, por ella entraron una docena de hombres todos desnudos, todos con mascara, todos con el pene erectos dispuestos a violar a la señora Granger. Hermione vio como iba a una habitación y que el señor Nott ponía un extraño amuleto en la puerta.

\- Bien Granger te explicare, este amuleto hace que el tiempo pase diferente, vamos a entrar y van a pasar horas e incluso días, ya que una hora de tiempo normal da para un día gracias al amuleto.

El señor Nott había conseguido una copia barata del amuleto de los duendes, había invertido mucho dinero pero le era útil para experimentación y diversión. Hermione se sorprendió ante esa magia y se imagino lo que adelantaría en estudios con un objeto así. Entraron todos, pusieron al padre en el suelo, Snape lanzo un hechizo para que el pene del hombre estuviera erecto y así Hermione fuera penetrada. No tardo mucho, en unos segundos Hermione estaba botando encima de su padre sacando y entrando el miembro viril del hombre en su coño. La señora Granger vio durante unos segundos la escena, ya que al momento estaba rodeada de los penes de los quince hombres que la iban a violar, su boca, su coño, su culo, entraron por los tres agujeros sin piedad, se turnaban, se reían de ella, cuando eyaculaba uno otro le sustituía. Daba igual el agujero, daba igual el hombre, todos se venían dentro de ella.

En el lado de Hermione la muchacha había sentido como su padre ya había eyaculado dentro de ella una vez, pero siguió follándolo, lo seguiría haciendo hasta que viera que su padre estaba completamente agotado, estuviera a punto de morir para así terminar ella el trabajo. En efecto eso fue pasando, el señor Granger cada vez se sentía más agotado, cada vez que su pene expulsaba semen sentía morir más, eso lo notaba Hermione que junto sus manos detrás para que al momento apareciera convocado por Snape un cuchillo, agarro con fuerza el mango, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, vio como su padre parecía morir y paso a la acción.

\- Se termino papa.

Nada más decir eso Hermione alzo el cuchillo y empezó a apuñalar a su padre con fuerza, la sangre le salpicaba el cuerpo, su padre gritaba de dolor, su madre gritaba como podía sabiendo que su marido estaba muriendo. No le importaba, era el camino que había elegido, el camino que tenía destinado si era necesario, su padre dejo de respirar y la joven se levanto, sintió como del pene de su padre se expulsaba una pequeña cantidad de sangre dentro de ella, le daba igual, ahora le tocaba a su madre.

Camino lentamente hacía ella, los hombre se hacían a un lado, la señora Granger vio el cuerpo de su marido tendido en el suelo y como su hija se acercaba a ella lentamente con el cuchillo en la mano y cubierta de sangre.

\- No hermione, no por favor.

La muchacha no dijo nada, le daban igual las suplicas de su madre, los ruegos para que se detuviera, se puso a su altura y la agarro de una pierna. Debido a la debilidad de la mujer no podía hacer mucho, solo ver como el cuchillo se acercaba a su cuerpo.

\- Espero que te hayas divertido madre, esos hombres tenían que ser para mi, tenía que ser yo a quien follaran y penetraran, por eso no te mereces que tus agujeros estén solo llenos de se semen.

\- Detente loca, no te acerques.

Hermione sonrió, rápidamente y con fuerza introdujo el cuchillo en el coño de su madre, la acuchillo un par de veces más en esa zona para luego ir al culo donde repitió la operación. La señora Granger se moría, la sangre brotaba de su entrepierna, pero sería aun peor, su hija se puso encima de ella y alzo el cuchillo. Lo último que vio la señora Granger era como el arma iba contra su boca.

Estaba hecho había asesinado a sus padres, a su padre de casi una docena de puñaladas por el pecho, a su madre la había acuchillado por el coño, el culo y la boca. La sangre cubría su cuerpo, su pelo, no había lágrimas, era lo que debía hacer, era por el bien común como decía Dumbledore.

Snape hizo un movimiento de varita limpiando la sangre del cuerpo de Hermione y apartando los cadáveres, se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Bien hecho, eres merecedora de todos nosotros.

Nada más decir eso Hermione fue rodeada de hombres que la empezaron a follar por todos sus agujeros, no le importaba para nada, estaba disfrutando como nunca había hecho, por fin entendía el punto de Dumbledore a la perfección, los sacrificios son necesarios para conseguir el bien común.

Fueron horas de penetración, descansaba solo un par de horas al día antes de que los hombre volvieran a disfrutar de su cuerpo, los días pasaban hasta que llego el quinto día donde solo quedo Snape con ella.

\- Bien Granger, los Nott me han dicho que este día descanses para recuperar fuerzas, luego volveremos al tiempo real, también debes saber que debido a tu buen desempeño serás recompensada con acceso los fines de semana a la biblioteca de los Nott.

\- Gracias por todo amo.

\- Gracias a ti por ser tan fiel, ahora gracias a tus actos tengo una gran alianza con una familia muy poderosa.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Como he dicho descansa unas horas, tras eso volverás al colegio donde retornaras tu vida.

Snape dejo descansar a la muchacha que durmió durante varias horas antes de volver al tiempo normal y regresar al colegio. Había triunfado, eso pensaba ella, cuando regreso al colegio todo iba bien hasta que descubrió lo que había pasado con Ginny.

Cuando en el juicio se descubrió toda la verdad con Dumbledore sus planes se destruyeron, Hermione fue interrogada y enjuiciada por sus actos, la joven le fue quitada la magia y fue encarcelada en Azkaban de por vida por asesinato y tortura de otras personas. Falleció veinte años después en su celda, sola, sin que nadie la visitara, nadie recordaba a la joven que había sido una gran promesa del mundo mágico, una joven que por seguir fielmente a un hombre había arruinado completamente su vida.

 **Pues ya esta, este es el fin de Hermione comparado a la historia principal. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia. Un saludo a todo el mundo.**


End file.
